Enemies Turned Friends/Gallery
Images Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Discord befriending with the ponies. My_Big_Fat_Geek_Wedding_22.JPG|Lindsey Naegle joins Marge Simpson's side. Goneshirt.png|Tom Tucker forgives Peter Griffin. File:Lapis_Lazuli.png|Lapis Lazuli is no longer an enemy to Steven after she is fully healed by Steven's healing spit. File:Message_Received_00149.png|Peridot is declared a Crystal Gem by Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. The Grinch and Cindy Lou 4.jpg|Cindy Lou Who and The Grinch become friends after the Grinch redeems himself by returning the gifts and bring Christmas back. Tempest_Shadow's_expression_softening_MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow redeemed herself to overcome her guilt and befriend with Twilight Sparkle after Storm King betrayed her and before Twilight pulling Tempest to safety. TLM 2206.jpg|Emmet Brickowski making peace with Lord Business. Lino agrees a truce with Oscar.jpg|Don Lino agreeing a truce with Oscar. Pi and Ronny's truce.png|Pi and Ronny agreeing a truce to save Cordelia from Troy. Cindy telling a depressed Jimmy to buck up and help the other kids escape and save the parents.png|Cindy Vortex convincing Jimmy Neutron that he may have caused the parents to be abducted by the Yokians in the first place, but he's still their only hope of escaping the dungeon. Hobbs and Deckard.jpg|Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw used to be enemies, but they start to get along with each other. Copper saves Tod.jpg|Copper protecting Tod from Amos' gun after he saved both of them from the bear. Amos relents. Godzilla 2014 savior of our city by sonichedgehog2-d7teur6.jpg|Godzilla (2014) decides to make peace with humans. TLK-KnightsTogether.jpg|The Guardian Knights stand alongside Cade Yeager, Optimus Prime, and Bumblebee as allies in recognition of "The Last Knight". 4343101 orig.png|Amber Pollock used to bully the students at Ashley High School. Later on she becomes more nice to her old friend Lisa Sommers. File:DragonballZ-Episode286_408.jpg|Vegeta giving a thumbs up at Goku and becoming friends with him after Goku defeated Kid Buu. Fully redeemed Tom Cat.jpeg|A redeemed Tom the Cat is recognized as one of them by Robin Hood and his Merry Men after defeating Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. Sonic and Shadow.jpg|Shadow and Sonic side by side. Staypuft05.png|Stay Puft, no longer under the influence of Gozer, is released by the Ghostbusters to combat the possessed/transmogrified Murray the Mantis parade balloon. bendy army.png|Bendy gathering an army to help Henry. Tohru and Jade become friends.gif|Tohru and Jade become friends File:Lars' Head 238.png|Lars Barriga is no longer a jerk to Steven Universe after he is revived with Steven's tears as he hugs him before Steven bids farewell to him and promises that he will come back. File:Bismuth_redemption.jpg|Bismuth becoming a permanent member of the Crystal Gems after Steven tells Bismuth the truth of Pink Diamond as she joins Ruby and Sapphire's wedding. File:Ashi_smiling.png|Ashi, no longer a hostile assassin to Samurai Jack after learning the truth behind Aku's villainy. gh.jpg|At first Darkwing Duck And Scrooge did not like each other but then become friend at the end|link=Enemies Turned Friends/Gallery Korso redeems himself.png|Korso redeems himself by sacrificing his life for Cale. Commander Trey betrayed Charlemagne.png|Commander Trey turned against Commandant Marshall Charlemagne to protect and serve the World Council. The Undertaker giving Braun Strowman an truce..png|The Undertaker giving Braun Strowman an truce. The Undertaker giving Roman Reigns an truce..png|The Undertaker giving Roman Reigns an truce. Dave and fully redeemed Ian watching the Chipmunks & Chipettes preform.jpg|Dave Seville and fully redeemed Ian Hawke watching the Chipmunks & Chipettes preform. Eds been accepted by the kids from the cul-de-sac.png|The Cul-de-sac kids becoming true friends of Ed, Edd and Eddy, and they forgive Eddy after the truth and his brother's defeat. File:Blag redeems.jpg|Blag revealing himself, betraying Kazar, to tired to turn predators into pray and help Samson to defeat his former boss. Pacifica reveals herself.jpg|Pacifica Northwest revealing herself to Dipper that he apologizes about accusing her earlier and assures her that she does not need to be like parents just because she is their daughter. Jim and Silver Hug..jpg|John Silver revealing himself and hugging Jim Hawkins. Anastasia and Cindy now best friends.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine thanking Cinderella for falling in love with the Baker boy. Lois Griffin thrilled about the Jennings.jpg|Lois Griffin is thrilled with Hope & Ben's right decision to accept medical care for themselves and their children. Iago's redemption.jpg|Iago accepted into the palace for destroying Jafar once and for all. Big Bob Pataki now friends.png|Big Bob asks to help Grandpa Shortman and the other boarders blow up the street to stop the Future Tech Industries bulldozers. Helga reunited with Arnold.png|Helga redeems herself to reunite with Arnold and help him find his parents. Kronk redeems.jpg|Kronk revealing himself to save Kuzco by Yzma. Molt turned good.jpg|Molt revealing himself and became a true friend of the ants and bugs and start to living with Circus Bugs. Zog turned good.jpg|Zog used to work for the Triceratons and was an enemy of the Turtles. Later on, after his mask was cracked from the previous battle, he became loopy and believes the Turtles are Triceratons. Then he helps the Turtles to defeat The Shredder. Barbie and Patricia.jpg|Barbie befriending Patricia Lovitz. Varian152.png|Varian showing his true kind nature to Rapunzel after he betrayed Andrew and his minions to help her. During this, he is also willing to change for the better and shows remorse over his past mistakes. Videos Ratchet and Clank All 4 One Cutscenes Part 7|Clank persuading Dr. Nefarious to repair Commander Spog under the belief that Nefarious could gain better results from using his intelligence for good. Ben 10 The Charm Offensive Cartoon Network|Charmcaster helping Ben and Gwen Tennyson after the latter exposes Michael Morningstar's true colors. File:Steven Universe - Steven Returns Home (Clip) Lars' Head|Lars Barriga is no longer a jerk to Steven Universe after he is revived with Steven's tears as he hugs him before Steven bids farewell to him and promises that he will come back. Category:Galleries